The Butterfly Effect
by AddictusLector
Summary: Set during Countrycide. Last victim: Ellie Johnson, also known as Elizabeth, younger squib sister of Angelina Johnson, god-sister of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**The Butterfly Effect**

Harry Potter x Torchwood

Pairings

HP x Luna

JH x IJ

TS x OH

_Bashing Ginny and (small) Gwen_

_Some Slash_

Plot: **Set during Countrycide. Last victim was Ellie Johnson, also known as Elizabeth, younger squib sister of Angelina Johnson, god-sister of Harry Potter (through Lily Evans-Potter).**

_Chapter Last Edited 23/4/16_

**Chapter 1**

"Why would anyone want to live out here?" Owen asked.

"Has the SUV moved?" Jack questioned Ianto.

"Not for…" he replied, glancing down at his watch, "an hour, now." They then continued walking, only to stop, not thirty seconds later at the angered call of a bird.

"Wow, look at that bird. I wonder what species it is." Toshiko exclaimed.

"I didn't think we had birds that colour in the UK, never mind Wales." Gwen stated, confused.

"We don't. Not like that, anyway, and it looks quite big." Ianto confirmed, before turning to Jack. "What do you think sir? Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"No. Come on, we need to find the SUV and figure out what the hell is going on here." Jack replied, before continuing towards the houses.

* * *

"These people don't deserve warnings," yelled Jack.

"Let me question him. I have to understand. I want to know why otherwise this… this is too much!" Gwen pleaded with him.

"They're injured; they need to get to the hospital." Toshiko called.

"Owen you control the bleeding and then phone the police." Gwen ordered Owen, however just as she was about to turn back to Jack, movement near where Jack had made his heroic entrance caught her eye.

"Oh my god," Gwen exclaimed. The beautiful bird, that they had earlier seen flying high in the sky had entered the room and then perched itself on the table. Standing next to it was a light grey winged horse-like creature that looked like it desperately needed some food and soon. "What the hell is going on is this town?"

The two creatures suddenly started to change. "Everyone, quickly… get back." Jack ordered, raising his gun.

"We mean no harm… to you anyway." Said the winged-horse turned woman dreamily, "Isn't that right Harry."

The man immediately stopped glaring daggers at the cannibals, to lay soft eyes onto his companion, "Yes, Luna," he then turned to the Torchwood team, "Hello. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm in need of a quick conversation with one of the animals in the room." After flashing them a smile, he sauntered over to the man Jack had previously been about to kill. "So. Mister Evan Sharman… why'd you do it, huh? Come on, tell us. Make us understand."

"The whole village was involved," stated Gwen trying to process what had happened and what could have happened had Jack not got there in time.

"Every generation. Our tradition. Once a decade. Target those travelling through, those most likely to disappear." Sherman replied.

"And butcher them. What sort of people are you that you wake up in the morning and think, this is what I'm going to do? Why'd you do it?" Gwen whispered, "Come on! Make me understand."

"Why do you care?"

"I have seen things you would never believe. And this is the only thing I can't understand."

Sherman swung his head around to view the other members of Torchwood and the two guests, before once again turning to face Gwen. "So, keep on wondering." At this Harry cracked his knuckles threateningly and started towards Sherman, only to be held back by Luna.

"Tell me! I need to know why!" shouted Gwen, stepping closer to the man in anger and desperation.

"That's enough. Time to go, Owen call the police now!" Jack interrupted, casually casting a glance towards his team and the two mysterious people and then towards the other cannibals.

"I'll tell you something… if you let me whisper." Sherman offered.

"Okay," Gwen replied.

As Sherman leant forward towards Gwen, the others stepped closer, also wanting to hear what he was saying, "Cos it made me happy."

Gwen stood there, horrifically stunned by his answer. Harry, however, grabbed Sherman by the collar and lifted him off the ground, "The last tourist girl you took, what did you do to her? Is she still alive? What have you done to her?"

In reply Sherman glanced towards the kitchen, finally focusing his gaze on the stove.

"No," Luna whispered.

Harry whimpered, dropping Sherman due to his shock, "Oh Merlin, no… please. No." There upon the stove was a bubbling pot filled with what looked like stew.

"Out, everybody, now. Tosh, get them out of here. Now! Owen, how far away are the police?" Jack asked.

"About 10 minutes."

"Okay. Help me tie them up, I want us all out of this place, ASAP." After finally securing all of the villagers, Owen led a crying Gwen out of the building.

"Come on Yan. Let's get out of here and get you checked out. It's all over now," reassured Jack while leading Ianto out of the building and towards the SUV; just in time to spot the bright flashing lights of the police cars and ambulance signalling their journey up the drive towards the front of the house.

After making sure Ianto was being taken care of and that the police understood the general idea of what had occurred, Jack began his search for the strange man and woman. He finally found them near a clump of evergreen trees to the side of the house; the man was smoking, whilst the woman appeared to be comforting him.

As he got closer, Jack spoke, "I would normally question you both immediately, though now I don't think is a very good time. But I need to know the answers before I can allow you leave. So, what are we going to do about that?"

After a few minutes, the man looked up, "Where are you based?"

"Cardiff." Jack replied.

The man and woman exchanged a smile, this time the woman spoke "In three days, at 5:30pm, meet us out the front of Cardiff Bay railway station. Then you will get your answers."

"Why should I trust you?" replied Jack.

"Why should we trust you?" they answered at the exact same time. Just as Jack felt a familiar presence walk towards him, they stood and walked further into the clump of trees until eventually they were out of sight. Not long after Jack lost sight of them he heard a faint crack, like someone had stepped on a twig.

Jack chuckled, and turned to Owen, "What an odd pair. Right, is everything ready? How are the others?"

"Yeah. I've got the ambulance taking them straight to Cardiff Hospital."

"Come on then. Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Last Edited 23/4/16_

**Chapter 2**

_**3 Days Later**_

"Jack, take a left, then it's your second right."

"Thanks Tosh. Yep, I got it. Man, this Weevil is fast for saying I've already sprayed him twice." Jack exclaimed, "Hey, Tosh, can you get Owen to start messing around with the Weevil spray, it doesn't seem to be working again."

"Sure. Umm Jack, you know how you told me to remind about the train station at 5pm."

"Yeah, and… I'm kind of busy here, Tosh, as you know."

"Jack, its 5pm."

"What? Oh, thanks." Jack then opened up a private link with Ianto on his comms. "Ianto, can you head over to Cardiff Bay Railway Station and pick up that couple, they should be out the front."

"Of course sir, is it the couple from Beacon?"

"Yep. Bring them back to the Hub; I should be back by the time you arrive."

* * *

The crowds split around the two effortlessly, almost as if not noticing that they were there.

"Is he here?"

"No, it appears that he couldn't make it. He sent a… friend instead. He's this way," replied Harry, after taking in a deep breath.

Harry then led her though the masses towards a sexy man in a suit, "A friend… well that's one way of putting it Harry." Luna giggled.

"Hmm, it is isn't it." He mumbled while glancing up and down at the man in front of him.

"God their as bad as Jack," Ianto muttered quietly before continuing in a louder voice, "Right, best get going then. The SUV's this way."

* * *

After parking the SUV in the Torchwood garage, Ianto led the couple through a series of lit up tunnels and to the main room of the base. The woman was almost skipping behind him, the man however, was striding at a measured pace with the grace of an feline, eyes darting everywhere, much the same as an animal in unknown territory.

"Jack, they're here." Ianto stated into his comms.

"We're in the board room, Yan. Bring 'em in, I brought some drinks and snacks back with me," shouted Jack, from what was presumably the board room. Ianto turned back to the couple and politely smiled before gesturing for them to follow him once again and striding off, up a set off stairs, through even more tunnels and eventually passing through some metal doors into the board room.

From the board room came a series of loud voices and giggles, which immediately died down when the team's eyes rested upon the couple.

It was only now that the team really took in the appearance of the two. They both appeared to be in their mid-twenties, though that is where the similarities ended. The woman had platinum blonde hair and molten silver eyes. She was approximately five-foot-six and had a pale but healthy complexion. She wore a knee-length flowing lilac dress with light grey touches. The man had pitch black hair and solid emerald green eyes. He was bordering six-foot-one in height and had a lightly tanned complexion. He wore black trousers with a grey form fitting, long sleeve top.

"Hello, I'm Luna and this is Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you all again," Luna greeted the team dreamily, before turning to face Gwen, "I must warn you. The amount of wrackspurts flying around your head are greatly damaging to yourself. I suggest cleaning behind your ears. I always find this helps in getting rid of them."

Seeing that Gwen was rapidly becoming red in the face and was more than likely about the stand up and say something scathing to the woman, therefore meaning he would never get any answers, Jack jumped up, "Please take a seat. Welcome to the Torchwood Cardiff Headquarters, fondly called the hub, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, the man that brought you here is Ianto Jones, he cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time."

"I try my best," Ianto said.

"And he looks good in a suit."

"Careful, that's harassment, sir."

Jack snickered before continuing with the introductions, "He also maintains the hub archives. Then there is the team _Doctor_ Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, computer genius and Gwen Cooper, police liaison." Jack then clapped his hands together loudly, "Now, to business. I think it's time you explain to us what your connection is to what happened in Beacon."

Harry gazed around the room, slowly analysing each of the team members. For the most part, he was amazed and awed by his conclusions.

The captain had the face of a young man, his eyes however told a different story, they spoke of pain, loss, hardship but also happiness, affection and could that be love. They were old, so old; older than anyone or anything he had ever encountered before. As he looked at his team members his eyes held pride.

The doctor, for the most part, his body language could be read as uncaring and cold, however when one knew what to look for, they would see that really it was a mask, a very good one, but for Harry, it was all too familiar. Hiding away all the pain and suffering, guarding himself from any more misery.

The genius, was much the same as the doctor, she however appeared to have accepted the way the world had turned out. She didn't hide behind the pain. She pushed through it, kept going, striving to make the world that little bit better.

The archivist, his eyes held so much pain, grief and guilt. They also carried confusion, affection, compassion and love. He appeared to have a quiet confidence that had recently taken a significant blow. In some respects, Ianto reminded Harry of how he was in the weeks after Sirius's death…

"Harry," Luna's concerned voice brought him out of his thoughts, "perhaps it would be best if you told this story, it is yours after all."

"Hmmm," Harry once more gazed around the room, before finally reaching Gwen.

BOOM!

Harry had suddenly whipped his hand away from where it had been resting in his lap to slam his palm on the table. A faint blue glow rippling out from his hand to encompass the entire room and its occupants before slowly fading. After getting over the shock of Harry's sudden movement and the blue glow, the Torchwood team quickly refocussed.

"I demand to know what is going on," Gwen leapt up from her chair screaming, "Tell me!"

"Gwen! Calm down" Jack ordered.

"Yes, Gwen. Do calm down." Harry purred in a quiet growl-like tone, "You are not the boss of me, and I will not follow the orders of a spoilt-brat."

Just as Gwen was about to jump up and _defend her honour_, Jack threw her a stern look, and Owen reached out to put a restraining hand on her shoulder with a shake of his head and roll of his eyes.

After a quick glance at Luna, Harry straightened up in his chair and pulled three objects out of his high quality jacket.

"These objects… are the three most important objects in the outcome of my story. These three objects are both a curse and a blessing. They are what led me to Beacon."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Last Edited 23/4/16_

**Chapter 3**

"I will share with you my story. I do not know or trust you yet, but I will share with you all the details I deem necessary to tell you my story. I will share my story with you once, and only once. I will allow each of you one question _at the end_ of my story, and only one question. Please do not interrupt me during my story, for you will no doubt find your answer in later parts of the story. I do not know you, and I do not trust you. Should I get to know you in the future, I may reveal more about my past and I may answer more of your questions. I ask that you respect my wishes in this matter, if you truly wish for answers." Following his little speech, Harry gazed sternly at each member of the Torchwood team. For the most part, each of the members looked eager and apprehensive, Gwen on the other hand looked like she wanted to begin demanding again.

"My story begins approximately seventy years before my birth, in an orphanage in England. Here, a baby boy was born. This baby was born out of both real and forced love, forced love created though potions designed to mimic the ideas and feelings of love. This boy was doomed the day his mother laid her eyes upon his father. It is quite sad really. The boy was named Tom Marvolo Riddle, after his father and uncle.

After spending nearly eleven years growing up in an orphanage, surrounded by bullies and being unwanted. A professor approached the orphanage regarding Tom. Tom had been accepted into an elite private school, Hogwarts, and would be taken off the orphanages hands for approximately ten months of the year, from September to June, each year for seven years. The orphanage had no complaints, it was one less mouth to feed. It helped that it was Tom that the old man was taking away. _"He's a troubled child"_ the matrons at the orphanage would say, _"It's suspected that he's hurt other children"_. The professor did not listen to the matrons; this was his downfall and sadly he brought thousands of innocent adults and children down with him."

Harry paused, and reached for a glass of water. Luna reached over and grabbed his other hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"In our world, there are four main categories of people. There are purebloods, half-bloods, muggleborns and squibs. A pureblood is a witch or wizard who is born with two magical parents, to be classed as a pureblood a wizard or witch would have to also have five generations of wizard or witch ancestors. A muggleborn is a witch or wizard where both of their parents are muggles, or non-magicals. A half-blood is a witch or wizard that's lineage falls into neither of these categories. Squib's used to be few and far between. Recently however, possibly due to the two blood-supremacy wars so close together, they have become more common. Squibs are non-magical humans born to two magical humans. It is believed by those that are at least marginally sane and are not set in their blood supremacy ways, they are caused by inbreeding.

Over the last two centuries there have been two major wars over blood matters in our world, both reducing the numbers of our population significantly. However, it was the second war, the last war, which truly caused panic.

Over the years, Tom grew and thrived at Hogwarts. Well, when I say grew… He grew into a monster and gathered followers, Death Eaters, as he went, seeking immortally in any form. He also fashioned himself a name, an anonym of his name. 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' became 'I Am Lord Voldemort', and it began."

As Harry said spoke of the names they appeared before him, in the same way they had in the chamber all those years ago.

"After leaving school, Tom Riddle disappeared. No one knew why at the time, and not enough people knew of the real him to worry about it. Now, now we know why. He went off to finish what he had begun in school. He made his Horcruxs'. Inanimate objects that contain a soul piece which ties the person to the Earth. They allow immortality, but at a cost. You become a murderer. You have to physically split your soul into pieces. Creating one horcrux is risky. By the end of the war, Riddle had made seven.

Riddle reappeared again during the 70's. Only now he was well and truly Lord Voldemort. He had submersed himself in the Dark Arts during his absence, giving him red eyes. Then in 1980, a seer named Sybill Trelaweny, went for a job interview with Albus Dumbledore, who had been promoted from professor to the Hogwarts headmaster since Tom Riddle had attended. Anyway, Trelaweny made a prophecy:

_"__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

It spoke of a child that would have the power to kill Voldemort. Sadly, the interview was taking place in a room at a pub. At which was a follower of Voldemort, a Death Eater by the name of Severus Snape. He obviously didn't realise the repercussions of him hearing the prophecy at the time, if he had, the world would be a very different place right now.

Severus Snape only heard the first part of the prophecy, but he still went back to his master to tell him. To tell him of a child, a child able to free the nation from the evil clutches of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and this started the end of the first half of Voldemort's reign.

There were two boys that fit the criteria of the prophecy. A pureblood by the name of Neville Longbottom and a half-blood named Harold Potter…"

Harry continued weaving his story. He spoke of the boy, Harold Potter, of his temporary triumph over the Dark Lord. He spoke of the boy's loss and his suffering, of the boy's years at Hogwarts, of the return of Voldemort and his eventual vanquish.

"Lord Voldemort sort to have in his possession a wand," here Harry reached over and plucked up one of the objects he had pulled out earlier. It looked like a long, thin polished twig, "A wand that could not be defeated. A wand so powerful that it would overcome his enemy, Harold Potter. Such a wand had previously only been heard about in fairy-tales. A story that children were told at bedtime. This story was called The Tale of Three Brothers, and this is how it goes."

As Harry reached forward to pick up the other two items, Luna began telling The Tale of Three Brothers in an almost lyrical voice.

_"__There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. _

_And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

_So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother. _

_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. _

_The first brother travelled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. _

_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. _

_And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. _

_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. _

_And so Death took the second brother for his own. _

_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."_

Harry then continued in a solemn tone, "The three objects mentioned during the tale are known as the Deathly Hallows, the most powerful magical objects in existence. It is believed by few that whoever succeeds in uniting all three of the Hallows would become the Master of Death."

At this, most of the Torchwood team began to look calculating. Who was this man? Why did he have the three objects in his possession? Gwen on the other hand looked bored, and bordering on sleep.

"Through the careful planning of Albus Dumbledore during his life, Harold came to have two of the three objects in his possession." Harry once again began telling the story of Harold Potter and the Final Battle. He spoke of Harold's short-lived death and his brief meeting with his parents, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and later Albus Dumbledore. He spoke of Harold's loss of the Resurrection Stone. He spoke of the death of hundreds of people and creatures alike on the last day of the war. Then he spoke of Harold's final confrontation with Voldemort.

"It is believed by many that for one to become the Master of Death they must control and have in their possession all three objects, The Wand, The Stone and The Cloak all at the same time. Harold never did this during the war. He conquered them. Yes, but he never simultaneously possessed them. It wasn't until 3 and a half years later, just two weeks before his 21st birthday and his wedding to Ginny Weasley that everything changed. That his world was tipped on its axes. Again."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Last Edited 23/4/16_

**Chapter 4**

As Harry reached once again for his glass of water, Ianto took notice of just how pale he had become.

"Perhaps we should take a short break. Harry, Luna, there is a bathroom just down that corridor, first door on your left. We will give you some time to freshen up and return in twenty minutes. If that's okay with you?" Ianto smiled graciously at the two guests and after receiving a small nod of agreement from Luna, he led his teammates from the room.

"Good thinking Ianto. Gwen do you think when we go back you could look a bit more interested. We could learn a lot from these two, even I didn't know there was a hidden society of wizards and witches in Britain." Jack expressed, disappointed with the former police constable.

"Oh, but Jack. How do we even know they are telling the truth? I mean, for all we know they are just looking for attention. So why should we spend our precious time wasting it on them," Gwen complained, pouting. Owen, Tosh and Ianto rolled their eyes before hurriedly walking down the corridor towards the main room of the hub, the stern words of Jack reprimanding Gwen following them.

"So what do you think of them Ianto?" Tosh asked as Owen walked off to the autopsy room, wanting to see if his scans had finished yet.

"I think they are both genuine and that they have both experienced great pain, and really are witches and wizards so hard to believe. Just think of all the things we've run into in the last month alone."

"I agree, Tea-boy. Did you see Gwen's face when Harry told her off and called her a spoilt-brat?" Owen guffawed.

"At least you and Jack stopped her, otherwise we never would have heard the end of it." Tosh added.

"We also would never have heard Harry and Luna's story. I'm going make some coffee for us all." Ianto said before walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

After giving the couple thirty minutes, just to be on the safe side, the team returned to the board room. Once everyone settled down in their seats, their attention turned to Harry.

"As I previously said, it is believed that for one to become the Master of Death they must control and have in their possession all three objects, The Wand, The Stone and The Cloak all at the same time. The problem is, no one has ever been the Master of Death before and the only thing that truly knew what it would take for someone to become the Master of Death, was Death itself.

Just under three weeks before Harold's birthday, he was assigned a Death Eater case by the Head Auror – Aurors are our form of police – at the time, Gawain Robards. You see, despite best attempts there were still at least six _known_ Death Eaters on the loose, even though it was over three years since the end of the War, Death Eaters were still trying to carry out their Masters work. From the information gathered, a rouge Death Eater was hanging around the Forbidden Forest attempting to recruit enough people to start a new uprising.

Head Auror Robards would generally assign Harold to the Death Eater cases as he was the one they were most afraid of. He was the one that could stir them up enough to make a mistake. Of course, Harold had little objections to the assignment, after all the challenges he faced during the war from Voldemort and his Death Eaters, it was almost natural to go after them by know, and kind of refreshing when compared to common criminals. So, off he went, completely oblivious to the fact that his life was about to change and with him were two of the newer Auror recruits. By their third day camped out in the Forbidden Forest there had still been no sign of the Death Eater, even the resident centaurs hadn't seen him during their patrols. When the sixth day finally came around, Harold and his team were ready to call it a day and head back to the Auror headquarters empty handed. It was on the seventh day that everything went to shit.

Harold should have expected it really. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had always had something about the number seven. Maybe that was because it's been said, and proven, that in the magical world seven is the most important number in the universe. And just because Voldemort was gone, it didn't mean his Death Eaters were suddenly going to change their beliefs.

In the end, none of them were expecting it. In fact, the two new recruits were packing at the time, while Harold had gone to speak to the centaurs one last time. He always did have some affinity with magical races and animals alike, and muggle ones too I suppose."

Harry paused in his speech to sneak an ironic smile with Luna, both reminded of Luna's own affinity to see magical creatures that only those who believed saw.

"He attacked just before noon and the recruits didn't stand a chance. Harold finally made it back to the camp just in time to see a man, the Death Eater, mercilessly slaughter the last recruit. That's what did it for Harold. Knowing that even after three years, Voldemort was still managing to kill people, innocent people. He snapped. He killed someone that day.

You know, throughout the war and up until that day, Harold had never killed anyone. _Expelliarmus_ and _Stupefy_ were said to be his signature spells. Even when he _supposedly_ killed Voldemort, both when his was fifteen months and seventeen years old, he didn't really, as Voldemort was hit with his own rebounded killing curse.

That's what triggered it. That Death Eaters death was what caused everything. There's a myth, or theory, known as the butterfly effect which I'm sure you are all familiar with. Its simple definition is 'the phenomenon whereby a minute localized change in a complex system can have large effects elsewhere'. You could relate me being here today to that. If that Death Eater hadn't of died, I wouldn't be here today, telling you my story, because I wouldn't have known about one Elizabeth 'Ellie' Johnson and I wouldn't have had a reason to be at Brecon Beacons."

Luna reached over and pulled Harry into a fierce hug, whispering comforting words into his ear.

"And, so what happened? Why are you here exactly?" Gwen blurted out, obviously unable to keep her mouth closed any longer.

Luna looked at her over Harry's head, before dreamily stating, "Those wrackspurts really are causing a lot of trouble aren't they. You should get them seen to. I fear any more exposure to them and they may fully take over your mind. Funny really, wrackspurts aren't known to be an issue to kind hearted people."

"I think that's why their gathered in buckets loads around her head, Luna" Harry added, the rest of the team snickering.

Seeing Gwen's face turn red and hoping to avoid having to hear her voice again, Harry continued with his story, "It is believed that for one to become the Master of Death they must be in control of and have in their possession all three objects, The Wand, The Stone and The Cloak all at the same time. However, no one had become the Master of Death before, so how would they know? How would they know what the requirements were to become Death's Master? They didn't, nobody did, and most still don't. Harold Potter's beliefs were changed that day. For that day, he met Death and in return Death got itself a master.

It is now known that there are three requirements that must be met before one can be the Master of Death. The first is conquering of the three objects bestowed to the Peverell brothers all those years ago. The second is acceptance and experience of death, that at some point everything dies and there is no stopping it. The third and final requirement is taking someone's life with no feelings of remorse or elation. Harold filled the final requirement that day in the Forbidden Forest. For how can you become Death's Master without experiencing death as both the giver and receiver?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Last Edited 23/4/16_

**Chapter 5**

"When Harold finally awoke, after meeting Death, it was late in the afternoon and, ironically, exactly two weeks before his wedding. He gathered the mutilated bodies of the young Aurors and apparated straight into the Head Aurors office, where, without any prompting, he told Robards exactly what had happened, only leaving out what had happened to him after killing the Death Eater. Once Harold had finally finished explaining, Robards gave him the next two months off, aware of his upcoming marriage and his current mental health."

Harry took a deep shuddering breath, this was where the story really became painful. Luna began gently humming and combing his hair, trying to calm him.

"Harold had loved Ginny since he was 16 years old, and together they had survived a war. They were often referred to as the Golden Couple. They were the couple that everyone wanted to be… Until that day, when her true nature was revealed at last, they were the closest thing to soulmates anyone had ever seen." Harry continued his story, his face blank as he remembered.

_After apparating into Potter Manors Entrance Hall, Harry quickly summoned a house elf as he stumbled towards the Informal Lounge room._

_"__How may Pixie help Master Potter sir?"_

_"__Find Ginny, bring her here."_

_"__Yes Master Potter sir." Pixie nodded before popping away._

_Finally reaching the lounge, Harry collapsed onto one of the many heavenly sofas, a glass full of firewiskey quickly finding its way into his hand. Another pop announced the arrival of Ginny._

_"__You stupid elf… Oh Harry dear. Are you okay? I'm not sure what is up with this elf, silly thing pulled me away from my Ladies Supper." Ginny complained, drunkenly._

_"__Gin… I asked it to bring you here."_

_"__Why? You know how important Ladies Supper is to me."_

_"__Oh god Ginny. It was horrible. They were just kids. You would think it would be over by now…"_

_"__Harry, just tell me what happened."_

_Harry threw the last of his firewiskey down his throat, before quickly re-filling it._

_"__I wasn't even there. I can't believe it. I should have known."_

_"__Harry…"_

_Suddenly the events came tumbling past his lips. The words mostly a mush of whispers. Finally he told Ginny of his meeting with Death. The silence that followed was deafening. _

_"__Ginny… I… I just… What do I do?!"_

_Harry then realised that Ginny was mumbling to herself and pacing around the room._

_"__Oh no. This… This ruins everything. What do I tell mum? All the hard work… gone. Years of planning… wasted. Merlins balls."_

_"__Ginny, Ginny. What. What are you talking about?"_

_"__Hmm," she seemed to realise she had spoken out loud, her eyes widening. "Oh, uh. Harry, I was talking about… umm. The wedding. Yes, the wedding."_

_Suddenly, Harry's mind sharpened. The entire conversation was replayed in his mind._

_"__What have you done Ginny?!"_

_"__What? Harry," Ginny nervously cleared her throat, "what are you talking about? I thought we were discussing you. The one who became the Master of Death today and went and got bloody immortality. And just RUINED EVERYTHING!"_

_It seemed that Ginny no longer cared about keeping her lies and plans secret._

_"__Pixie." Harry commanded quietly._

_"__What are you doing Harry?" Ginny asked, suddenly very worried again._

_Pop. "Yes Master Harry Potter sir."_

_"__Bring me the _special_ Veritaserum."_

_The elves eyes became impossibly wider. She pulled at her long droopy ears._

_"__Pixie."_

_"__Oh. Uh. Y-Yes, Master Harry Potter sir." Pop._

_"__Harry, please Harry. You don't need to do this. You're… uh… You're tired, yes and, umm, emotional. Yes and…. Oh, please Harry."_

_Pixie popped in and shoved the vile of veritaserum into her master's hands before popping away. Unnecessarily scared of her master wrath. _

_"__No. Harry, please. I promise, I will stop. I won't do anything against you ever again."_

_Harry paused, viewing her with calculation. Ginny sighed in relief. However her next move was what condemned her. She quickly flicked her wrist, her wand falling into her open hand. Her wand rose in an elegant arch, "Obli…"_

_Nothing more escaped her lips as Harry, with a speed that resembled his fading scar, silenced and froze her._

_As Ginny fell backwards, Harry summoned a wooden chair to catch her. Ropes appeared out of thin air and tying the youngest Weasley to the chair. Harry then un-froze her, pried her mouth open and let three drops of veritaserum drip onto her tongue. He then took two steps away from her and sat down on his own chair. Once he was satisfied that the potion had taken effect, he reversed the silencing spell._

_"__What is your name?"_

_"__Ginevra Molly Weasley."_

_"__Do you know what this special veritaserum is and does?"_

_"__Yes."_

_"__Tell me then, my dear." Harry purred._

_"__On the final night of brewing, if the word truth is spoken in parseltounge over the potion and the brewer pours his magic into the potion, the limitations of normal veritaserum are counteracted. Meaning that if the truth is known, it is told no matter what."_

_"__Exactly. So, what plans do you and Molly Weasley have that I have ruined?"_

_"__Ever since Ron first told mum that you and he were friends mum has been planning on somehow, legally, getting a hold of your fortune. When I found out in Year 3, I asked if I could help. That was when we decided I would become Lady Ginevra Potter. After the wedding, you would contract a fatal illness and all of your assets would become mine. Your interest in me ensured that we did not need to use a love potion."_

_"__You did all this… for money?"_

_"__And social standing. The Weasley name has still not regained its high status, despite our aid during the war. Merging the Weasley and Potter lines is what is needed."_

_Harry sighed. He wasn't sure what to feel. Today was a roller coaster. A Tsunami. Life changing._

_"__Pixie."_

_"__Y-Yes. Mister Harry Potter sir."_

_"__Do not fret, Pixie. I am not angry at you."_

_Pixie smiled, bouncing on her toes._

_"__Take Ginevra to Head Auror Robards office. Tell him what has happened and about the veritaserum. It will wear off within the hour._

_"__Yes, Mister Harry Potter sir."_

_With a smile to her master, and a vicious tug on Ginny, she popped away, taking her former Mistress-to-be and the chair with her._

Finishing the next part of the story, Harry blinked, coming back from the deep corners of his memories and turned to the team. Each member had varying looks of disgust, even Gwen was shocked.

"Sometimes, I wish she had used a love potion on me. I think it would have made it easier, afterwards anyway. Maybe I wouldn't feel so… stupid."

Despite Harry finally acknowledging that Harold Potter and himself were one and the same, none of the team looked too shocked.

"Perhaps it's time for another break," Jack announced. Nods and murmurs of agreement resonated through the room. "Gwen, order some take-out. Ianto, some drinks would be nice. Meet back here in thirty minutes"

With that the group slowly dispersed, each trying to process what the two newcomers had been through.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Last Edited 24/3/16_

**Chapter 6**

Following a subdued late-night dinner consisting of Chinese take-out and pizza, the members of Torchwood Cardiff, Harry and Luna once again gathered in the board room.

Harry sighed warily, taking Luna's hand in his before continuing on with his story, "After Pixie had taken Ginny away I crashed. Spent the rest of the night drinking and musing over if's, what's and why's. It wasn't until after lunch the following day that I became sober enough to think straight. First thing I did was Floo call all the wedding invitees and tell them it was off. Then I called Arthur Weasley, Molly's husband, who told me that Robards had sent Aurors to pick up Molly earlier that morning and that she was being charged with attempted theft, amongst others. He was quick to reassure me that neither he nor any other Weasley family members had any idea as to what they were planning."

"He called me next," Luna continued, "Ginny was my best friend, but after the war, things were different. Instead Harry was always the one who was there when I needed him, especially after Neville." Luna smiled sadly. Harry leaned down, kissing her forehead in comfort, both remembering their tragic loss.

"Later that afternoon I went to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. It wasn't until Ginny had mentioned my fortune that I even considered that I was rich. I never knew. Most pureblood or half-blood children know about their heritage because they are raised knowing about it. Between being raised in the muggle world and having a psychopathic killer after me for most of my life, then the war and aftermath, I had never been told or had time to consider what my parents had left for me."

Harry twirled the rings on his finger, remembering the day he had got them with vivid clarity.

"It's funny… I honestly thought after the war, things would become easier, more peaceful. Merlin… I was so naïve." Harry scoffed at himself.

"You weren't to know," Luna murmured comfortingly, "you thought you could trust them and they let you down."

"You aren't the first to be let down by someone you trusted," Jack muttered darkly, thinking back – or forward – to the Doctors abandonment of him.

Gwen turned to glare at Ianto, "Or nearly killed." Ianto flinched, lowering his head.

"Gwen!" Jack barked, "Enough. Move on."

"It would be wise to remember that everyone makes mistakes and that one day, it may be YOU that puts your team members in danger. And perhaps, looking back on your current actions, they will not feel too forgiving." Luna advised, her dazed eyes cooling and sharpening as her gaze rested on Gwen, before softening at Ianto's thankful look.

"Perhaps this story would be best finished at a later date," Harry announced, his face blank, though it was clear that he had been personally affected by Gwen's accusation.

Jack sighed, glaring at Gwen, before turning to the couple, "Yes, that would be best. It's getting late anyway. When would it okay for you guys to finish this?"

Harry and Luna shared a glance, at Luna's nod Harry continued, "We have nowhere else to be, so whenever you have a spare minute. Though, it's Ellie's funeral tomorrow, and since you now know about our world… if you would like to attend, you would be most welcome."

Toshiko smiled sadly at the couple and, at Jack's nod, replied "We would be most honoured."

"Well, count me out, I'm busy. Tomorrow is Rhys' day off so we are going to have a movie day." Gwen announced.

Jack's smile tightened, "Ianto, Owen, Tosh. Please show our guests out. Thank you so much for coming. See you both tomorrow."

As the five left the room, Jack booming voice followed them. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU DON'T JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT AFTER SOMEONE INVITES YOU TO A FUNERAL!" Gwen could be heard stuttering, but Jack's voice overpowered her, "AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU ASK ME IF YOU COULD HAVE TOMORROW OFF."

"Well, thank you for coming. What time is the funeral? And where?" Ianto questioned as they arrived at the tourist door.

"It is really no trouble, thank you for allowing us to explain. Tomorrow, I think it would be best if I came and got you all at around 10am. There will be a public _wizarding_ funeral first and it's difficult for muggles to get there." Harry answered, Luna nodded in agreement.

"Lovely. See you then." Toshiko waved.

Following all of the goodbyes, the couple spun around, and with a pop disappeared.

"Odd. Wonder how they do that?" Owen proclaimed.

"Magic." Tosh smiled.

Ianto chuckled quietly, before they all walked back towards the main part of the hub. They arrived just in time to catch Gwen's yell, "Well Jack, I don't know why we should care anyway. It's not like we knew the girl."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! It's common decency to attend a funeral if you've been invited. Beside we owe it to ELLIE, to at least say goodbye, since we didn't save her."

"Well, go then. But I'm not."

"FINE!

"ALRIGHT."

"No, actually. Do you know what Gwen, don't bother coming in for a week. Go take some lessons in common decency. God knows you need them. Just go."

As Gwen's screeching reached the deafening stage, Jack just turned and stormed out of the room into his office.

Tosh and Owen glanced at each other. "Home time." Owen mouthed to Tosh, who nodded. Ianto watched the two gather their things and leave, before walking to the kitchen area to make coffee for himself and Jack.

Just before he walked out of the kitchenette he heard the sirens announcing Gwen's departure, and let out a sigh of relief. Walking into Jack's office, he found the man leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk looking thoroughly worn out.

"She just saps the energy right out of you, doesn't she?" Jack murmured, reaching blindly for his heavenly coffee. Ianto chuckled, handing it over and taking a sip of his own.

"Harry will be coming by at around 10am to take us all – minus Gwen, of course – to the funeral."

Jack scoffed, "I cannot believe I hired that woman for her humanity and compassion."

Ianto smiled softly, "You aren't the first person to be let down by someone."

Jack's eyes opened slowly, focusing on Ianto's self-hating face. "Yan… You did what you thought you had to in order to save someone you loved…"

Ianto let out a chocked sob, "I… I killed…"

"NO. No. Ianto Jones, you did not kill those people. The cyber-tech killed them."

"Yes, but…"

"No. Enough. Yan, you did what you thought you had to. Yes, in hindsight what you did was a mistake. But you didn't do it on purpose or knowing how it would all turn out."

Ianto sobbed. Jack sat up and, slowly approaching Ianto with his hands spread out wide and low, gathered him in a hug. "It's going to be okay. We all forgive you, and we definitely all understand. Owen probably more than anyone."

Ianto nodded into Jack's shoulder, before gathering himself and stepping back. Clearing his throat, "We should- We should get some rest. I think tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Jack smiled softly, "Do you want to stay here with me tonight?"

Ianto gazed back at Jack hesitantly, then smiled tentatively. With a small look of satisfaction, Jack began to lead Ianto towards his bunker, beneath his office.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Last Edited 23/4/16_

**Chapter 7**

"Tosh, just check the rift predictor once more, would you?" Jack ordered.

"All looks clear for at least the next 6 hours."

"Just like it was 5 minutes ago, Jack. And 10 minutes before that," came Owen's snarky voice as he walked up the stairs from the medical bay.

Just as Ianto rolled his eyes at the two glaring males, a muted pop sounded through the main room of the hub, followed by a squawk from Myfanwy.

"Now aren't you just gorgeous. Though I'd say you were a bit lost, now really isn't your time, is it?" A dreamy voice came from up above the Torchwood 3 team, coming from what sound like Myfanwy's nest. More squawks and chirps could be heard.

"Uh… Luna? Is that you?" Jack called hesitantly.

"Yes, Myfanwy, they are shouting for me. Perhaps we could talk more later." A resounding trill announced Myfanwy's approval.

A small pop later and Luna appeared before the team. A disbelieving look was shared amongst the team, before Tosh turned to Luna.

"Hi Luna, I thought Harry was coming to get us?"

"Oh yes, he was. However, an issue concerning wrackspurts and demonic, thieving vixens came up and I offered to come pick you up instead."

The icy, murderous look that entered Luna's eyes as she announced the reason behind the change of plans dissuaded any more questions on the topic. Instead Jack awkwardly cleared his throat and clapped his hands together, "Right. Time to go then?"

The mumbled yes's prompted Luna to extend her arms, "Take hold of my arm and don't let go."

* * *

A muted pop echoed throughout the small alleyway, "Oh my god," the doctor groaned head going between his knees as Tosh and Ianto stumbled over towards a nearby wall for support.

"Eh. Not as bad as a vortex manipulator, but still." Jack mused, stretching.

"You get used to it," Luna encouraged, "come on lets head towards Hogwarts."

"Didn't you say Hogwarts was a school? Why is a funeral being held there?" questioned Ianto.

Luna's face fell into the most solemn, serious look they'd seen on her, "They weren't before the war. But after… So many were dead and those that were left wanted to honour them all. It was easier to have one large place for all of the funerals, and Hogwarts was that place. The fact that the Final Battle took place there just added to the symbolism. Now, it is common for magical funerals to be held here, there are so few of us now. Even though Ellie wasn't a witch, rather a squib, she was still of magical linage, and her family continues on in the wizarding world. Recent research also shows that many muggleborns have squib in their ancestry, meaning one day Ellie may have had a magical child or grandchild."

The torchwood team turned their gazes towards the huge castle.

Leading the group out of the alley and onto the main street. "This is Hogsmeade," Luna spread her arms out turning slightly to display the village, "It's only just started to become the happy place it once was."

"It's lovely," Tosh murmured, taking in the giggling teens coming out of a store called Honeydukes and a group walking into the Three Broomsticks Inn.

"Come on then, best getting going. Harry will start to worry." Luna chirped, before spinning around and skipping off down the path towards Hogwarts.

The torchwood team shared sad looks before following after their guide.

* * *

Finally, they reached a large set of gates, "This is where the Hogwarts wards start, the only reason you can even see Hogwarts right now is because you know of it, and the magical world. You may feel a tingle as you pass through them."

As Luna approached the gates, they parted with only a slight whistle. The team slowly followed Luna.

As each passed through the wards they felt not so much a tingle, more as if they were… home. Jack in particular, for the first time since he'd landed in 1869, felt completely at peace. He turned to Ianto, to see him staring back at Jack, and held out his hand. Taking Jack's hand, Ianto finally felt as if he could forgive himself for Lisa.

They turned to see Tosh and Owen sharing a hesitant smile.

They all looked to Luna, she offered them a soft smile, "Hogwarts, she isn't just a pretty castle."

"Sentient." Jack murmured.

"Yes."

"But, how?" Owen asked.

"Magic. So many children pass through these halls, so much magic is poured into her unknowingly. Harry knows more. He and Hogwarts share a special bond… Come, let's go find him, then you can ask." Luna replied, before continuing to lead them up the path towards the giant front doors.

* * *

The team gazed around amazed by the massive stone entrance of the castle and the even stronger feeling of welcome and home, as Luna showed them towards the Great Hall.

"The funeral will be held outside, but first everyone will gather in the Great Hall. Harry will be there with Angelina."

"Angelina?" Tosh questioned.

"Ellie's sister. Her parents will also be there. Harry's relationship with Ellie was never revealed when we told his story, as we stopped just before Ellie entered it. As you may recall, Harry joined the Gryffindor quidditch team, Angelina was one of the chasers. We will tell the whole story later, but basically, unknown to Angelina or her father, Harry's mother and Ellie's mother had put each other as godmother for Harry, Angelina and Ellie."

"They were family." Ianto whispered remembering Harry's tragic story and understanding just what family would mean to him.

"Yes. The worst part is, Harry only knew he had family for four years. Now she's been taken from him."

"He still has me," a new voice declared, entering the conversation.

"Ang," Luna greeted, turning to pull the tall woman into her arms. The two held each other, before Angelina turned to welcome the others.

"Hi, I'm Angelina."

"We're so sorry for your loss," slightly surprisingly it was Owen that first offered their condolences.

"Thank you… and thank you for coming." Angelina smiled softly, "Harry's somewhere in the Hall."

"I best go find him," Luna announced dreamily.

"Wait, Luna," Angelina started, suddenly looking uncertain, "Look Luna, I don't know if you've been told, but Molly and Ginny were released."

"I was told, yes," Luna replied before muttering, "thieving vixens didn't get nearly what they deserve. Better stay away or I'll set something much worse than wrackspurts on them."

"Yes, well, umm... They were released and now... and, well… they're here."

Luna's previously relaxed face, suddenly sharpened as she turned on her heel and stalked off.

"Oh dear." Ianto muttered.

"Sorry, but I best go after her, before spells are thrown and another Battle of Hogwarts needs to be written into the Hogwarts: A History books."

The torchwood team looked after Angelina's quickly disappearing figure calling out "Luna, Luna wait". They took one look at each other before hurrying to catch up.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Last Edited 23/4/16_

**Chapter 8**

"Harry. Harry!" Luna called out, her dreamy mask having been smashed to pieces from her anger and panic.

Harry turned from his conversation with Mr Johnson, to see Luna walking quickly towards him, with the torchwood team close behind. "Luna?" Harry questioned upon seeing the conflicting emotions in her eyes. "Luna, what is it?"

"Harry. Someone should have told us beforehand… We should have known that it was likely that they'd…" Luna mumbled, her breath short. "Harry, they're here –"

Luna's sentence was cut short as a high pithced voice overpowered it.

"Harry, dearest. How nice to see you." Harry's face paled, before his eyes began to glow. He slowly turned on his heel to see Ginevra and Molly Wealsey simpering at him. "It's been so long, Harry love. Why, I haven't seen you since… well, the trial. Ready to take me back now dear? Or were you going to pout some more."

Luna came to stand next to Harry, slipping her hand into his. Despite Luna's best intentions, this just seemed to make matters worse as Ginny's eyes zeroed into the action. Her face flushed an ugly red, eyes hardening as she looked at Luna.

"You whore! Husband-stealing WENCH! HOW DARE YOU-" Harry's eyes flashed an even brighter green, rapidly becoming more and more like one of the Unforgivables.

"Enough." Harry's quiet voice cut through Ginny's screeching, rendering the Great Hall in absolute silence, as everyone had stopped to watch. "May I remind you, Ginevra WEASLEY, we never married. You made a mistake and revealed your thieving, murderous plans, remember?" Harry taunted, before the rage encompassed him again, "How dare you. How dare you come into this Hall and start accusing others. How dare you disturb this occasion. How dare you disrespect my all but blood sister, and her family, by interrupting their grieving?"

As a slight whistle of wind began it echo through the hall, building with each of Harry's words, Luna half turned to wave her wand at their audience, producing a shield between them. The only ones not covered were the vixens, herself, Harry, Angelina, Mr Johnson and the torchwood team. _Trust them to confront Harry when he is least emotionally stable and able to control his magic_, she thought. Glancing at the torchwood team and catching Jack's eye, she brushed against his mind. Jack's natural barriers not allowing her further without a fight. _Be careful_, she whispered against them, _Jack, this may not end well. Be ready to pull your team out of the firing line_. A slight widening of the eyes and a nod were his only reply, before Luna turned back to watch the spectacular.

Ginny and Molly looked around, fear creeping into their hearts, they had forgot just how powerful Harry really was, he was always so good at hiding it.

"B- But, Harry. Please… You don't n- need her, you have m- me." Ginny began, her voice steadily growing stronger, "We belong together. Why would you want Looney any-"

Ginny's words halted in her throat, her eyes locked onto Harry's rising wand, the tip glowing an eerie green mirrored by his eyes. Harry's lips began forming the words to end Ginevra, "Avad-"

"Enough." Angelina had stepped towards Harry, lightly placing her hand on his forearm. "Harry, enough." Harry's eyes flickered to meet Angelina's. "Don't you think there's been enough death."

"Ang-"

"No. Harry, stop. This isn't what E- Ellie would have wanted. Anything but this. Especially t- today." Angelina pleaded.

"I-" Harry chocked, "I'm so sorry. I don't know how to control it. I don't know what to do anymore. So… So many have died, and know she's gone too."

"Oh Harry. It's okay." Angelina whispered, drawing him into a tight hug. "You don't have to do this alone anymore. You have me and George, you have Dad, and you have Luna. So many people are here for you. For you, not the Boy-Who-Lived or the Defeater of Voldemort… For you."

"Ang-," Harry whimpered, "I miss her Ang."

Angelina sobbed, "So do I. Oh dear merlin, so do I."

Luna, deciding there were far too many people witnessing this intensely private moment, spun around, "Alright people, why don't we all move to the courtyard… Well, MOVE IT."

She then moved towards the Torchwood team and the rapidly approaching George Weasley.

"Luna, I'm so sorry. I tried to get rid of them, but none of us could. And then we tried to warn you and that didn't work either-"

"George, it's okay. I think, if anything this may have actually helped," Luna reassured, looking back at the laughing and crying Harry and Angelina. She then turned to the Torchwood team, "And that, was an almost demonstration of the emotionally unstable, but most powerful wizard since Merlin."

"Ha, I think he may even surpass that. Thank Merlin he considers me a brother," George joked, "Hi, by the way. I'm George Weasley, husband to the angel Angelina Johnson-Weasley."

"Weasley?" Ianto questioned, glancing at Luna, and then towards Harry.

George, catching the look, laughed, "Yes, Weasley. And yes, related to those two thieves, though not by choice. Sadly, my dad thinks that there's at least a small possibility for redemption for my birth mother and sister; which means he won't disown them. My brothers and I on the other hand, reckon they can go to hell for even considering hurting Harry. Ain't that right, Ron?" Another red-headed appeared in front of them.

"Still can't believe it myself. Mum and Ginny always were a bit barmy though when it came to Harry and his fame. Alright, Luna?"

"Ronald." Luna nodded back.

"Right, well, Mione sent me over here to tell you lot that we best get this over with so we can send everyone home. Then we can get the real memorial started." Ron jerked his head towards the doors leading outside before walking away, presumably to tell Angelina and Harry.

As the group began making their way to the courtyard, Owen asked "So what is this exactly if it's not the actual funeral?"

"After the war it became a… thing… a new tradition if you like. A way for everyone, all wizarding folk to express their sadness for the loss of another member or our world. The Ministry however were the ones that really pushed it at first. Meddling old codgers. As much as things were taking a turn for the good when it came to the ministry there were still some in places of power that wanted it their way, or no way. It was a way to encourage people to… reproduce." George shuddered.

The Torchwood team shared odd looks.

"Haha, I know. The way they saw it, the more people realised people were still dying, the more people would want to bring some happiness into the world by… adding to the population. After a while it just became a normal thing to do. A way for everyone to pay their respects. Acknowledge that person's impact of the world. So many people had died unrecognised in the war, it was a way to make sure everyone was remembered I s'pose."

"Still weird though." Jack decided, everyone else laughed.

"That's one of the reason's we're having a more private funeral afterwards. Though it's also because Ellie had muggle friends." Luna mused.

Just as they reached the courtyard, Harry and Angelina joined them.

"Right then. Let's get this started." Harry announced.


End file.
